


Survivor's Price

by wingedlioness



Series: Jones Family [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Killian's father has a secret that tears him away from them, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor's Price

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: non-graphic parental death (childbirth)
> 
> I was challenged to come up with the most painful scenario I could think of, to ensure anything A&E give us would be child's play comparatively. So this is not my fault.

He let his eyes close for a moment as she rested. Not that she had a choice, her body was simply exhausted. The child within her apparently too stubborn or turned about to come out with any ease. He barely felt the touch of the midwife as she went to check on his eldest, the poor lad likely growing fraught with fear as the hours grew and neither parent reemerged.

  
Hardly a moment later, he felt her return. Looking up uncertainly, for there's no way young Liam would relinquish a news source so quickly, a horrifying visage filled his gaze.

  
The black cowl, the cloak fluttering in some unearthly wind...

  
He felt the air flee his lungs as he desperately tried to scramble to his feet.

  
The apparition paused at the bedside, his wife's breathing growing more and more shallow.

  
"Wait-" he managed to croak. "Who, which one are you here for?"

  
The wraith hooked a finger at his wife's belly, the intent clear.

No, not the babe-

Before he could object, the specter continued the motion to include her.

Both?

"No. No, please, not both." He didn't care how much his voice wavered. "I can't let you take them both." The fear near choked his words from him.

The specter contemplated him for what felt like an eternity before turning back to the bodies.

He felt darkness close around his windpipe and a seering brand over his heart.

The pain dissipated, taking the reaper with it. He panted over to his wife as she opened her eyes one last time and pushed with a soft cry.

The midwife and Liam came running in as a baby's cry rang into the hall. He felt them fuss around him as he held his beloved's hand and watched her beautiful blue eyes grow dim and grey.

"Father, Father."

He looked down at his son, cradling the new baby uncertainly. Liam gulped back tears as he looked to his mother's body and back to his father.

  
"What's his name?"

  
A boy. She had wanted another son, another sailor for their family. The midwife had warned that her body may not be able to handle the strain; it had been ten years since Liam after all. But she had too much love in her, had wanted them to have more family then they knew what to do with.

  
As the seeds of resentment planted themselves in his core, he heard his voice from a great distance, "Killian. This is your little brother, Killian."

  
It wasn't until before the funeral several days later that he noticed the red seven branded upon his chest. It seemed to glow in the mirror, staring at him accusingly.

  
\---

  
Over the next year, his honourable discharge from the fleet and subsequent acclimation to the life of a widower went surprisingly smoothly. It wasn't until the morning of Killian's first birthday that he was met with a shock as he watched the seven over his heart morph into a six. He could hear the boys in the kitchen, Liam making Killian giggle as they enjoyed their last breakfast together before Liam was to begin serving in the Navy.

  
His heart began racing, the long forgotten resentment reaching its talons through his body. Six years. He had six years left on this earth because he had been stupid enough to step before Death. Six years because his son...  
Deep breathes pushed those thoughts away. He donned a shirt and padded quietly to his boys, hoping to get a glimpse of their fun before fatherly discipline needed to step in.

  
Liam was performing some strange routine that appeared to be a mockery of lieutenant whilst Killian howled with glee from his chair. Liam locked eyes on him as he stepped into the room. The lad was blushing, his red face a perfect blend of his parents. Little Killian on the other hand, even eyes scrunched up in laughter, was a near copy of his father.

  
He could feel the bitterness loosen its hold on his heart. How could one hold one's own progeny responsible for a decision -

  
Killian turned his eyes, his bright blue eyes, the eyes of his mother, on to his father.

  
And the acrimony tightened its grip.

  
\---

  
A scarlet one confronted him in the mirror.

  
Less than a year left now, less than a year before he paid the final price for his son's life. The unease in his heart had grown day by day until he found himself packing up his and Killian's belongings. The boy would be up for an adventure, always dreaming of a hero's journey and joining his brother at sea. Keeping the animosity far below as he had these long years, he and his youngest set off to "sail the realms." Once he was sure the lad was fast asleep, nicely worn out from an unexpected day of excitement, he slipped off the ship. Perhaps one would argue that it was not good form to abandon his son to fate in attempt to thwart his own...but his good form died the day Killian lived.

  
\---

  
He should've known there was no escaping Death. There was no corner he could run to where the reaper would not find him. And so he went grudgingly, a zero etched into his skin.

  
More years pass, time as a ferryman blurring days and months and years into one. It is not until he can hardly remember the feeling of sun upon his skin that he learns his fate could be overturned. All he needs is the embrace of his son and he could place the chains of servitude upon him, freeing himself to the world of the living. More cycles pass as he searches as fervently as he dares for his long deserted offspring. Soon enough he hears of the demise of Captain Liam Jones, naval hero and the rise of Captain Killian Jones, pirate and rebel. The last sparks of affection bloom shortly in his heart, tears of loss and regret threaten to marr his features until he focuses his pursual on his youngest child. After Killian continually alludes him, he finally seeks answers beyond his own questing. Only to find that Killian has gone beyond his reach, to a place Death and Death's servants are barred from: Neverland.

  
So he waits. He waits and he watches. His son cannot avoid him forever. And one day, one day, he will finally be freed from this cursed death.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This could have been much more painful, I know. But I did try!  
> I also really wanted to make Papa Jones a villain.


End file.
